Jessica Avantinie Haalmahera
Character Personality She love to learn something new like your culture or maybe your tradition, that why when she near you maybe she have a so many questioned inher head and will ask you one by one, but she also a fun friends to tell a story so you can be bored when tell about your self to her, and also its make her to be a good listener to. I love to share about my opinion and i love to listen to other opinion too. The only way to make me quite is give me a book so will read it so peacefully. I love traveling to and also i love to hang out with my ghouls in our mysterious secret garden. By the way i love basket ball to its train my competitive side. Appearance Jessica comes with her own mix style outfit, She wear Kebaya and mini skirt denim batik, he also use high shock and cute sweet wedges. Her hair is darker black, her skin is exotic, and she have a strong wings with a brown gold feather. her wings is so strong and her flying ability is so fast. Club/ Activites *Join in Monster High Ghouls Basket Ball Team *Join in the Monster High Flyers Team *Join in Monster High History Fanfict *Join Monster High Library Guardian Relationship Family Jessica Father is the most beautiful Bidadari Halmahera birds, and her mother is a daughter of Garuda bird, even her mother and father doesnt have a human head, but Jessica born with the most beautiful human head in my jungle. "Its my father give which mean your grandfather gift" said her mother. Jessica have 33 siblings and their spread all over Indonesian island well some of them lives in outside indonesian island to. She have 22 sisters and 13 brothers and only Her who have the human heads. Friends Jessica have a real close friends with Jeanifire Long, Rebecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle Jeanifire Long When jessica first time come to Monster High she almost got mocked by Toralei, so Toralei welcomed Jessica, Jessica who so innocent just followed the Toralei leadings, Its came when Toralei wanted to pushed Jessica into the pool but Jeanifire Long who saw this came and burning her fire into the Toralei, Toralei ran for scared and Jessica safe for today. Its make both of them become a friends, a close one. Because Jessica always search for her if she feel something maybe happy or sad, and Jeanifire is also search for her if she want to tell something. Jessica love to hear Jeanifire story and also Jeanifire love to hear Jessica Story. They speak in Chinese. Rebecca Steam and Rochelle Goyle Its Came first time for Jessica Avantinie Haalmahera to attend to eigineering class, maybe she so nervous so she accidentally hit Rebecca Steam project, Rebecca Steam is shout at her and ran away, its made Jessica so sad and start to crying. Rochelle Goyle who saw this came to her and start to calm her down. Rochelle gave her an idea to fixed Rebecca Project, and she will helped her for finish this project. Than Rebecca Who already feel so mad at Jessica is being persuaded by Toralei to mocked her out. Rebecca now always intterupted Jessica and Rochelle while both of them is made something for Rebecca. Its came to the day when Jessica and Rochelle almost finished the project. Toralei asked Rebecca to Locked Jessica into the Ogre Chambers, the most mysterious and scary places in Monster High. Rebecca who already blinded by hate agree with this, so its came to the School Ends, Rebeca came to Jessica and asked her "Hey girls i'm sorry to get so nad at you, so i give you something to amke sure we clear but we " said Rebecca. Jessica felt so happy about it and agreed this, but its only Rochelle who felt something wrong in here... So Jessica must came back again to the Monster High, She felt little scared but its fine as her thought because she so excited to saw what Rebecca wanted to showed her. Rebecca appear and start to lead her, Both of them didnt know if Toralei is behind and followed them and Toralei is didnt know if Rochelle is behind and followed her, and she shocked after know where Rebecca Steam lead Jessica Avantinie Haalmahera. "its a Ogre Chamber " said Rebecca, Jessica is so Excited and got inside but all alone Rebecca Locked her inside the chamber. Jessica started to exploring "where i have to go.. Rebecca... Rebecca!" but theres no answer of Rebecca, Jessica all alone and suddenly she heard the Ogre screaming... Rebecca want to went out but the Monster High door is locked, she so shocked and saw Torelai outside said "bye bye Losser" Rebecca was angried and mad but also felt foolish and upset, she didnt know what to do. But Rochelle appear and Rebecca hug Rochelle, "where is Jessica" asked her to Rebecca, Rebecca only silent but her eyes see the door of the chamber, "We must hurry" said Rochelle and then both of them started to rescued Jessica, They started to search Jessica but nobody inside, they started frustated but suddently Jessica Came out and said "Hey guys you have to see this". So Jessica lead her friends to the inside of the chamber but suddently all the fear gone when they saw the beautifull secret garden, theres so beautiful, The roses from the diamond, Sparkling Fauntain and also the sunshines. "wow so beautiful" said Rebecca, "Mr.Ogre lead me to this places" said Jessica, Rebecca and Rochelle shocked to hear Jessica and then suddenly The Ogre is come out but the scared just not came out, because the Ogre said "Oh hello there who want this special Nectar" , all of them bruised into laughter and friendly talk. The next day Rebecca said sorry to Jessica and told her the truth, Jessica only laugh and smile "Its Ok Rebecca if not because of you we will never found that places, and now let me show you something special" said Jessica, Rebecca feel little scared and said "Okay.." so Jessica lead her into the project "Ta Da" said Rochelle, "We fixed your project maybe not like what you thinking but we try haha" said Jessica, Rebecca cry and hug all of them "Nobody ever do this to me thanks" so from then, the three of them becoming a real bestfriends. Enemies She hate people who underestimated her or her family like Toralei and Handy Tour Romance Jessica not yet find a boy who can steal her heart like a pro, just not yet Trivia *Jessica is first OC made by Jojordy25 *Jessica Used to be live in Maluku Jungle Indonesia *Jessica Avantinie Halmahera name is inspired by the writters sister (Jessica) Anna Avantie and Kartini (Avantinie) and Bidadari Halmahera bird (Halmahera) *Jessica send to Monster High because only her who love to studying in her family *Jessica can speak 5 Different laguages, Bahasa Indonesia, bahasa Malaysia, English, Chinese, Spain *Jessica only have 3 hours a day to sleep, the rest see spand for read, school, and hangout Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Garuda